Mata Hati
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Bisa jadi dia bukan satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang masih hidup. mungkin AR.
1. Sebuah Konsepsi tentang Hidup

**Peringatan!**Standar; Lama apdet; DLDR

.

Hinata tidak pernah menginginkan mati sedemikian hebat hingga saat ini. Sudah banyak peristiwa yang melalui hidupnya begitu keras dan kejam, ujian _Chuunin_, perang _Shinobi_ keempat, pun misi-misi rank A-B-C-D yang pernah dijalaninya secara berkoloni maupun soliter. Seringkali dihadapkan pada kematian yang terasa begitu dekat, bahkan dari nadinya sendiri. Kematian musuh, teman-teman terdekatnya, Neji, sepupunya, atau bahkan kondisi dirinya sendiri yang seakan merangkak menuju kematian. Kehidupan shinobi memang menjemput kematian. Mereka berlari mendekatinya, kemudian berkelit, mengoper, menyerempet, dan semacamnya. Hanya takdirlah yang menentukan hasilnya.

Dia mungkin sedang sekarat sekarang. Bukan merangkak lagi namun, berlari. Meski secara nyata tubuhnya tanpa daya terbaring hampir menyatu dengan asalnya, tanah. Nafas yang hampir tak terdengar dengan jantung yang mulai malas berdetak menimbulkan uap-uap kecil tak kentara. Salju membekukannya. Kelopak matanya setengah terbuka terbayang kejadian-kejadian semu yang merupakan kilasan kehidupannya dulu, hingga semenit yang lalu. Seperti kaset kusut yang diputar ulang.

Ini sebuah kecelakaan. Anggap saja membiarkan luka tusukan benda tajam yang terlalu dalam yang tak dirawat dengan sempurna akan menimbulkan bahaya yang fatal, kematian. Dinginnya serpihan-serpihan salju yang luruh secara massal lalu membeku, melumpuhkan tubuh Hinata yang hanya mengenakan sepotong kaos dibalut jaket ungu, favoritnya, ditudungi oleh jubah tebal yang tak mampu melindunginya dari badai.

Mereka begitu lihai dalam teritorialnya yang berbalut kabut. Semuanya putih dan membutakan seperti halnya mata khusus yang dimilikinya, sepasang _doujutsu_ _byakugan_. Hinata yang tak pernah berpikir aneh-aneh, kadang terlalu naif dan lamban sekalipun ia tetap berusaha meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya pada misi solo ini, jatuh telak. Mereka tahu titik buta _doujutsu_nya. Dan Hinata tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

Yukigakure. Kakinya melangkah mantap ke desa penuh salju ini ketika Naruto, hokage terbaru Konohagakure, memintanya dengan halus kalau tidak bisa disebut memerintah untuk pergi menyampaikan gulungan, mungkin sebuah traktat. Antara desa-desa ninja dan non-ninja demi terwujudnya perdamaian. Dampak perang memang tidak hanya bagi pelakunya saja, desa ninja. Desa non-ninja pun terkena krisisnya, salah satunya, Yukigakure.

Seharusnya ini misi mudah bagi seorang _kunoichi_ berpangkat _jounin_ sepertinya. Seorang _kunoichi_ yang melangkah tertatih bersimbah air mata dan darah demi menaikkan pangkatnya. Bermain tarik tambang dengan Izrail saat ayahnya melatihnya terlalu keras atau saat sepupunya, Neji, menblokir aliran cakra menuju jantungnya. Tapi pun hati yang tak kasat mata tetap tak dapat berubah hanya karena kerasnya perlakuan fisik.

Hinata masihlah seorang gadis. Seorang putri pewaris dari sebuah klan besar dan terhormat di desanya. "Meskipun perang berkali-kali pun Hinata tak akan mampu membunuh seorang musuh yang sedang sekarat tanpa alasan yang kuat." Kata Kurenai, _sensei_ pendamping Hinata ketika _genin_. Hatinya begitu mudah tersentuh oleh kebaikan yang paling sederhana. Pipinya akan memerah dengan polosnya bila perasaannya tergelitik malu. Naif. Kata teman-temannya seangkatan. Bodoh, kata adik semata wayangnya ketika mengharapkan perasaan yang sudah tak mungkin terbalaskan.

Semua orang tahu, putri Hyuuga ini memendam perasaannya secara tersurat pada Naruto, putra sang _Yondaime_. Dan tetap bersikap baik meskipun akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada Sakura, gadis yang mekar seperti sakura di musim semi. Pipi tembamnya masih merekah merah ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kini menjadi _hokage_. Mungkin ia sekarang menyesalinya. Saat kematian itu lebih dekat dari pada nadinya.

Banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan percaya dengan kepolosannya sehingga menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan. Ditambahlagi dengan kekeraskepalaannya dan usahanya yang tidak sepadan dengan kenyataan yang akhirnya hanya menghasilkan sedikit. Gagal, bila orang-orang klannya melihat dirinya.

Meskipun ia selalu menyugesti positif terhadap dirinya tapi bila seluruh bumi menyatakan dengan gamblang ketidakberhargaan dirinya apa yang bisa dikata. Dia memang gadis lemah. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti topeng kekeraskepalaannya itu keropos dari dalam. Dan Hinata mulai mempertanyakan satu persatu. Tentang entitasnya dan juga mengugat perlakuan air susunya yang hampir selalu dibalas oleh air hambar atau bahkan air tuba.

Kenapa _Kamisama_ tidak memberikan hati Naruto untukku setelah sekian lama yang aku lakukan untuknya?

Kenapa _Kamisama_ tidak memberikan hati ayah untukku? Setelah aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi apa yang diinginkannya.

Kenapa _Kamisama _tidak memberikan hati orang-orang untukku? Aku sudah berbuat baik pada mereka.

Setitik keegoisan menodai hati Hinata membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat. Aneh bahwa ia masih bisa berpikir tentang hal-hal remeh seperti itu di penghujung hidupnya. Tak ada gunanya dan merugikan. Ia baru sadar ketika film kepahitan hidupnya telah habis diputarkan. _Bahkan sampai akhir pun aku_ _memikirkan hal kecil yang tidak perlu_, batin Hinata sedih.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya keputusan akhir hidupnya di tangan _Kamisama_ yang lagi-lagi bermain-main dengan kematian. Biarlah, toh nyawa ini ciptaanNya. Sepercik darah segar yang mengenai pipinya mengejutkannya dengan rasa hangat. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, dingin sudah menusuk hingga ke organ dalamnya secara harfiah.

Yukigakure bukanlah desa yang aman secara keseluruhan. Tumpukan salju yang putih hanya kamuflase rupanya dibalik timbunan mayat-mayat dan lelehan darah yang membeku. Hinata seperti mendengar serenade orang-orang mati yang memilukan. Ada rasa penyesalan. Apa yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk membantu semua ini. Perang, perjanjian perdamaian, semua hanya permainan politik yang terus diulang-ulang sedang manusia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri seperti halnya jalan pikirannya barusan. Ia sungguh hina berpikir demikian.

_Apakah ia salah satu pemicu perang kecil yang baru saja tercipta ini?_ Seperti bermimpi Hinata melihat dengan visi kabur, seorang perempuan berlari dengan wajah pias sambil menggendong seorang anak berusia dua tahun yang nampak terlelap begitu tenang. Langkah kakinya tersaruk-saruk dalam salju yang semakin menebal. Tanpa arah. Di belakangnya beberapa bayangan berbalapan dengan badai, mengejarnya. Tak ada rumah untuk berlindung di sini. Hanya seonggok tubuh Hinata yang mulai mendingin tertutupi oleh salju.

Rambutnya yang panjang serupa Hinata, bedanya ia berwarna hitam pekat. Wajahnya terlampau pucat entah karena takut atau kedinginan. Ia terantuk. Tubuhnya gemetaran, gendongannya terlepas. Setelah meraih anak kecil yang masih terlelap, sepertinya karena pengaruh obat penenang, perempuan itu menatap Hinata terkejut. Mengamati, matanya tertumbuk pada _hitai ate Konohagakure_ yang terpasang pada leher Hinata. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan sekaligus melegakan, perempuan itu menangis. Perempuan itu menyentuh leher kiri Hinata lalu menekannya perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat ada deru napas kelegaan meskipun sekilas. Lalu dilepaskannya _hitai_ _ate_ Hinata setelah menyelipkan bocah duatahun itu di bawah ketiaknya.

"_Shinobi Konoha_, aku percaya kau masih hidup. Kumohon, jagalah anakku. Jangan sampai mereka mengambilnya ... mengambil matanya." Ucapnya berbisik penuh khidmat sambil memasangkan _hitai ate_ Hinata ke lehernya.

Crash!

Tubuhnya ambruk tepat di atas tubuh Hinata. Rupanya bayangan itu lebih cepat daripada badai salju. Hinata tersenyum miring. Ia menyesal kini. Di dunia ideal yang digagasnya pun para _shinobi _aliansi, masih berlaku hukum rimba. Siapa yang kuat dialah yang menang. Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang diinginkannya. Lagi-lagi manusia hanya memuaskan dirinya dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Setitik cairan bening lolos dari ujung mata Hinata. Andai tak ada kehidupan _shinobi_. Mungkin tak 'kan ada perang dan penindasan dan penyalahgunaan kekuatan. Ia pun tak akan jadi seorang _kunoichi_.

—setidaknya tidak di kehidupan setelah ini. Begitu harap Hinata, di menit-menit terakhir sebelum Izrail, _shinigami_, mencumbu nyawanya.

Dini hari, 4 Maret 2015


	2. Aku Bukan Shinobi

Helaian rambut raven yang memanjang itu berkibar menantang angin. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kimono tradisonal bergerak maju melewati sela-sela pepohonan yang semakin jarang. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi oleh tudung kepala menatap tajam dan fokus pada satu tujuan di depan. Yukigakure.

Ingatan Sasuke berputar pada beberapa jam sebelumnya. Pada sebuah desa yang melahirkannya, Konohagakure. Ruangan seluas limabelas kali limabelas itu terasa tegang. Hanya ada dua orang laki-laki, seorang bertitel Hokage dan lainnya ANBU, yaitu dirinya sendiri, Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?" tanya laki-laki berdarah Uchiha itu.

"Dihitung sejak Hinata berangkat sudah empat bulan." Naruto, lawan bicaranya itu, menggeram frustasi. Wajahnya tampak kusut seperti beberapa hari tidak tidur. Seharusnya calon pengantin itu melakukan persiapan dengan benar. Sayang sekali titel Hokage tidak bisa membuatnya bersikap demikian. Setiap hari setumpuk masalah menunggu dari balik mejanya sedangkan PR-PR kemarin belum terselesaikan. "Hiashi-sama sudah menyinggungku sedikit-sedikit bila rapat desa usai, menanyakan gadis itu. Tak kusangka ayahnya itu masih punya perhatian padanya."

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Ia tak peduli apa yang terjadi di luar sana pada orang-orang. Namun, yang agak tak disangkanya, Naruto berkata seperti itu. Mungkin ia terlalu pusing sehingga hal-hal kecil yang biasanya dilewatkannya menjadi salah satu penyita perhatian.

"Jadi, maksudmu memanggilku ke sini untuk mencari gadis itu?"

"Tepat. Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan, Teme. Jounin lainnya sedang ada misi semua. Jadi kau kumintai tolong." Raut wajah tan itu sedikit sumringah. "Secepatnya, ya, secepatnya bawa dia pulang ke Konoha. Dalam keadaan apapun." Lalu sedikit mengendur, sendu. "Tidak, tidak, pastikan dia masih hidup, Sasuke. Hinata gadis yang kuat, aku tahu itu."

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napas sejenak seolah baru saja melepaskan satu beban berat. "Jika memang tidak, bawa pulang jenazahnya. Arrgh ... maksudku, pokoknya bawa pulang Hinata segera."

"Aku hanya ingin dia di sini, hadir di acara pernikahanku dengan Sakura." Tambah Naruto lirih.

"Ada informasi tentang Yukigakure?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang mulai melantur. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa rencananya barusan akan membuat gadis itu tertekan bila tahu.

Naruto mengorek-korek dokumen di atas mejanya kemudian mencabut satu. "Sejauh ini tidak ada. Hinata datang ke sana waktu itu membawa gulungan perdamaian dan jaminan dari negara-negara aliansi Shinobi. Jika dia berhasil, seharusnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun hingga saat ini tidak ada kabar yang pasti dari Hinata sendiri namun, Yukigakure adalah daerah yang terisolasi. Tak banyak terdapat shinobi di sana. Dan tak ada shinobi hebat setahuku. Hanya ada kelompok pemberontak kecil-kecil yang kadang-kadang muncul dan bergejolak. Jika memungkinkan carilah informasi sebelum kau tiba di sana."

"Hn."

Setelah dipersilahkan pergi, Sasuke pun segera berangkat ke tempat yang ditujunya. Mencari sang putri yang tidak dikenalnya di tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia membuka telinga lebar-lebar kalau-kalau mendengar suatu kabar.

/phiphiphi/

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata kali pertama membuka mata. Ia kemudian berjengit saat tangannya yang telanjang bergerak keluar dari selimut tebal yang menindihnya. Dingin sekali, batinnya, ciut seketika. Tak diperhatikannya kelambu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai tirai dan pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan itu, tersibak. Rambutnya yang merah langsung terlihat mencolok di antara perabotan yang berwarna putih dan kelabu.

"Ara, ara sudah bangun rupanya." Suaranya seperti nyanyian. Merdu dan menenangkan. Matanya yang berwarna biru mengingatkannya pada seseorang, entah siapa, sedang menelisiknya dengan gamblang. "Kau bukan shinobi, 'kan?"

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing disodori pertanyaan seperti itu. Mendapati pikirannya tak berfungsi sebagaimana biasanya, ia langsung menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan hampa. Pertanyaan barusan seperti barisan kata-kata yang hilang maknanya. Apa itu shinobi?

Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu, keberadaannya di sini, ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat mencari berkas-berkas ingatan yang tersimpan dalam otaknya. Secara insting ia menjawab lirih sambil menahan sakit yang semakin menghujam kepalanya, "Bukan ... "

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu shinobi, lanjutnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa Hinata enggan berterus terang, ide tentang dirinya yang hilang ingatan. Ia tidak suka itu. Lebih tidak menyukai apabila wanita di depannya itu mengetahui. Jauh di dalam hatinya muncul sebersit rasa takut. Segalanya terasa asing. Bahkan tubuhnya tak mengenali udara di sekitarnya. Asing.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinata ikut merasa sedikit lega melihat wanita di depannya itu menarik napas panjang. "Sudah lima hari ini kau terbaring tak sadar setelah aku menemukanmu di lembah es dalam keadaan terluka memeluk seorang anak yang telah diberi anestesi. Aku takut kau adalah shinobi. Banyak pemberontak di sini muncul untuk membunuh para shinobi. Mereka penyebab peperangan. Tanah bersalju jadi merah. Aku mendengar bahawa perang telah berakhir. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bermunculan di sini. Entah untuk apa. Tapi aku tak suka mereka. Cuaca pun sedang ganas-ganasnya."

Wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Saki itu memaksanya untuk menyuapi Hinata, katanya, "Kau masih lemah. Biar aku saja. Kau ingin segera bertemu anakmu bukan?"

Hinata mendongak bingung. Tadi shinobi lalu sekarang, ... anak? Dicengkeramnya lagi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Saki terkejut, meletakkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya, kemudian menahan tubuh Hinata. "Ma-maaf, kepalaku sakit sekali ... "

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah banyak berpikir dulu. Istirahatlah. Maafkan aku menanyaimu macam-macam." Saki membantunya berbaring lalu berpesan untuk memanggilnya sewaktu-waktu bila ia butuh sesuatu.

Gadis berambut keunguan itu mengangguk berterimakasih. Dicobanya untuk memejamkan mata kembali. Namun ia kembali terusik. Sebuah suara mungil terdengar samar di dekatnya. Suara itu terdengar seperti menahan tangis tapi tak bisa. Seolah tertarik magnet, Hinata tidak jadi berbaring dan berjingkat mendekati sumber suara.

Sebuah kotak berukuran besar terletak di pojok ruangan. Penuh isinya dengan kain hingga menyembul keluar. Hinata tertegun. Hanya seraut wajah yang terlihat saat ia melongok. Rambut hitam lebatnya terlihat kontras dengan pipi gembil yang kemerah-merehan. Sementara bibir mungil yang basah membuka sedikit mengeluarkan gumpalan gumpalan seperti awan kecil. Hinata tidak tahu menahu siapa anak ini. Atau pun benang merah yang sedang membelit mereka. Satu yang ia tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta.

/phiphiphi/

Dua bulan kemudian.

Siapa yang tahu hidup manusia? Mereka kecil dan semakin mengecil dalam lautan gelombang amarah alam. Cuma punya sejentik arogansi yang bersemayam di kepala mereka. Tak ada apa-apanya. Dibandingkan Pohon pohon cemara berdiri menjulang. Jarum-jarumnya dibungkus oleh butir-butir salju yang meleleh dalam temperatur yang rendah. Hanya orang bodoh yang bersedia menyabung nyawanya. Dengan dingin, bedhidhing.

Napasnya memburu terputus-putus. Gigi gerahamnya bergemeletuk. Sementara dari lengan kiri dan perutnya cairan merah terus memerah menolak beku salju. Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu tak sadar telah mengernyit menahan sakit dan dingin yang menggigit. Hanya sedikit informasi dan keinginan untuk menyelesaikan misi maka semuanya menjadi basi. Sekarang mungkin saatnya pergi. Tak ada pilihan terbaik. Sebaik baik rencana manusia lebih baik memang rencana Tuhan. Sasuke, lelaki itu, memaksa otaknya, satu-satunya yang masih bisa ia paksa bekerja.

Sudah jauh. Ia tahu sudah terlalu jauh mengecoh mereka. Sementara ia sendiri tak punya apa-apa. Sedikit, terlampau sedikit. Dan sekarang tangannya sudah mati rasa. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain bersembunyi. Mengubur diri sambil pelan-pelan mengawetkan diri. Sasuke menolak pasrah. Susah payah tangannya digerakkan demi membentuk sebuah jutsu. Dengan tangan yang hampir kaku, cakra pun sudah sangat menipis. Mustahil mengeluarkan manda sekarang.

Sasuke memutar otak. Pandangannya agak mengabur karena suasana suram dan kepala berkunang-kunang. Pada siapa kini ia harus memintal harap? Pada Tuhankah?

Onggokan salju di depannya terlihat tak bercela. Tiada mungkin manusia lewat apalagi tersesat. Dalam cuaca seperti ini. Sasuke menelan ludah, pahit. Sambil menjaga matanya agar tetap menyala, hingga cakranya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Tak ada angin dingin. Hanya salju yang luruh secara kontinu. Perlahan-lahan, ia tersibak sebagian. Bayangan pohon bergoyang. Tak ada angin. Mungkinkah musuh telah sampai pada dirinya? Jika bukan mungkin hanya beruang yang mencari makan.

Sasuke menahan napas. Menyiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Menit-menit berlalu. Ia mungkin sedang berhalusinasi. Dalam pandangannya yang semakin menggelap, ia melihat. Sesiluet tubuh yang muncul dari balik bongkah salju. Rambut panjangnya yang melayang. Menariknya pada sebuah kesadaran. Apalagi kalau bukan yuki onna...

Meraih keping keping salju yang jatuh ke atas gravitasi bumi. Ia berjalan mendekat, Sasuke merasakan tatapannya yang gelap. Bibirnya pucat hanya seupama garis. Kulitnya yang putih dan rambut gelapnya yang panjang semakin jelas saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Sasuke hanya mendengar deru napasnya.

Ketika kehangatan itu bukan hanya menyentuh lengannya, justru menopangnya. Sasuke merinding, bibirnya tertarik miring ke samping menyadari nasibnya. Menertawai lintasan-lintasan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba. Hidup. Entah karena Tuhan atau keberuntungannya semata.

"Jadi kau manusia ..."

.

.

.

bersambung.

**A/N—** saya nggak ngerti mau bilang apa. Susah ternyata nulis selancar chapter 1 kemarin karena memang sedang kondisi 'khusus' waktu itu. Jadinya maaf kalau mengecewakan. Plot sudah ada kok. Tinggal diketik-ketik. Tapi **jangan tagih saya** karena ini kayaknya bakal lama apdetnya (hehe). Maaf ya. Konsep cerita ini sebenarnya sama dengan cerita yang sudah saya tulis lebih dulu dalam seting dunia modern, namun karena satu dan lain hal belum bisa dipublikasikan. Maaf ya **Haruka-san**. Soal rating, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan lagi nanti, saya agak bias tentang rating di . Sementara saya pilih T saja. Jika ternyata nanti naik jadi M, mohon diingatkan. Jadi terima kasih banyak sekali lagi untuk **namika ashara**, **Haruka**, **Ether-san**, (balasan review yang sign in saya PM), dan **kalian** yang telah membaca.


End file.
